


Finally (12x09 coda)

by kittysprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, mother-son bonding, really sweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: Dean and Mary have a nice day together and Mary helps Dean come to terms with the truth.





	

“You mean too much too me!”

He stared up at his plain ceiling, the words still echoing through his head. Cas had said, well, screamed those words at his family. He’d screamed them with more meaning and more conviction than Dean had ever heard. He knew it was aimed at all of them; Sammy, mom and himself, but Cas was staring right at him. Or maybe he wasn’t. Mom was standing right in front of him… either way, Dean had felt those damn eyes pierce right through his skull and into his brain, which was a swirling mess of things he should’ve said like: “You think I don’t know that?” and “Why?” and “So do you.” and “Can we all just cool it on the self sacrificing shit please?” and “I’m sorry”. But he didn’t say anything. (Not then, not when cas’ hand brushed his in the back seat of the car then pulled away, gone as fast as it was there, not when they got home, not when cas said goodnight as stalked off to his room, leaving dean with ten thousand more things he wanted to say.) But God, did he want to. And he almost did. He almost spit out every last syllable of thanks and sorrow and regret and happiness and appreciation. His hand was raised and clenched in a tight fist, ready to knock, but Cas snored and Dean sighed before backing up to return to his room, not bothering to uncurl his fist.  
Dean woke to the bittersweet smell of coffee. He rolled over, realizing he didn't remember falling asleep last night. He kicked off his boots and and padded down the hall to the kitchen.  
Sam was standing at the counter, gulping down his coffee as fast as he could without burning is whole mouth. Dean couldn’t blame or make fun of him though, he was just as excited to eat something other than slimy bologna and boxed apple juice.  
“Morning” Sam mumbled between gulps. Dean grunted in response as he dug through the kitchen for something to eat. It was silent save for Dean’s rustling and it stayed that way until he stood, empty handed, walking out and telling Sam he was going to the store.  
He had just finished lacing his boots up when there was a tentative knock on his door.  
“Dean?” Mary’s voice drifted through the small crack of Dean’s open door.  
“Sam told me you were heading out. Mind if I join you?” She pushed open the door and Dean stood up, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt the backs of his eyes stinging with oncoming tears and he didn’t bother trying to force them to stay away.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair. She pet the back of his neck.  
“I know. It’s okay Dean. shhh. It’s okay.”  
He sobbed into her shoulder and relished in the feeling of his mother’s arms around him; holding him tight and making him feel loved. They stood there for a few minutes longer before Dean pulled away to wipe his eyes. She held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna go change and we’ll go. Okay?” She rubbed her thumbs along his cheeks as he nodded.  
“I’ll meet you in the car.” Mary let him go and walked off to her room.

They’d been out together all day, getting food and toiletries and dumb stuff they saw in the windows of weird stores. Dean was really enjoying himself. As they were eating lunch, (burgers and fries) and Mary was telling Dean stories about his childhood,(things like him saying “yes you may you can” when she would ask him if he could hand her something.) Dean realized just how lucky he was. Just a quick, simple thought that passed him by but slapped him across the face as it did so. And he smiled. And he laughed. Genuinely. And it felt so damn good.  
It was about two in the afternoon when they decided to head back home to unload everything. Just as Dean peeled out of the parking lot of the burger joint, his phone buzzed on the seat between them. He went to pick it up to read the message, but Mary grabbed it out of his hand. “Focus on the road Dean. I’ll read it to you.”  
he chuckled and she unlocked his phone.  
“It’s from Cas.” his stomach dropped. He’s leaving. He doesn't actually want to be around you. He has way more important things to worry about, he’s a friggin angel. He’s not coming back this time.  
Mary laughed out loud. Dean froze. He started white knuckling the wheel.  
“He asked if you could get the natural, organic honey because preservatives are disrespectful to bees and their hard work. With about sixteen bee emoticons”  
Dean smiled and shook his head.  
“I always get that for him. I know what brand and everything. Tell him not to worry about it. I’ve got it all under control with a couple thumbs up emojis.”  
Mary typed out the message and hit send. She held onto the phone as she just looked at Dean. She had a small smile on her face as she stared, and if Dean was being totally honest, it was starting to weird him out.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Oh nothing really. It’s just nice to see the way you smile when you’re around him.”  
“What do you mean? I don’t smile any different. I just smile sometimes, Mom.” He could feel his heart racing. Oh god he might throw up.  
“No, you smile that smile. The smile. The one that’s reserved only for him. The one you do when he tilts his head at you. The little one you let slip when he touches you.” She paused.  
“Dean, it’s the same exact one your father had for me. And the one I had for him.”  
Yep. he’s going to vomit. 100% he’s going to spew all over his car and his mother.  
“Well damn. Here I was, thinkin I was being stealthy”  
he felt nervous laughter bubbling up. Or maybe it was puke. Either way, it was uncomfortable as hell.  
“I knew it the second I met him, you know.” She said. Dean whipped his head to the side so fast he made himself dizzy.  
“Knew what?” it came out a lot slower and suspicious than he planned. Dammit.  
“That he loves you. And that you love him back. I didn’t give a damn about the angel thing. I was much more preoccupied with worrying if he was treating my son right.”  
Dean sat in shock for about twenty seconds before his brain actually sent signals to his mouth to spit out some words.  
“I never said it though”  
“Liar.”  
“What?”  
“Theres other ways of saying those three little words, Dean.”  
He looked at her for clarification.  
“A hand on his shoulder, making extra food just in case, funny text messages, knowing his favorite brand of organic honey.”  
He nodded as she spoke, letting the words sink in. He did love Cas. He really, really loved Cas. He had never told anyone and he wasn’t sure he was ever going to, But now his mother knows how he really feels about his best friend and, yep. There it is again. He’s gonna throw up.  
“What do I do?”  
“Well. what do you want?”

\-----------  
They pulled into the garage and Dean didn’t move. He didn’t want to. He felt safe in his baby and he didn’t want to leave because if he left, he’d have to talk to Cas and talking to Cas meant he could risk being rejected and he didn’t think he could handle that.  
Mary was already out of the car with shopping bags on both of her arms when she spoke up again.  
“I forgot to tell you, He loves you too. He told me while you and Sam were… away.”  
She was quiet for a few seconds before she added, “Go get ‘em tiger” and winked. And suddenly, all the fear and uncertainty and stomach pains were replaced with trust and confidence and butterflies. He jumped out of the car and all but ran through the door to find Cas.  
“Cas! Where are you, man?” Dean ran through the halls of the bunker, desperately calling out for his best friend.  
“I’m here, Dean what’s wrong? Is everything-” Cas was cut off by Dean grabbing him by his shirt, (one of dean's old, worn out shirts that Cas had stolen from him) and pulling him in for a messy, uncoordinated, sloppy, absolutely perfect kiss. The two of them stood in the hall gasping and pulling on hair and clothes and hugging each other in close for what felt like hours when Dean finally had to pull away to breathe.  
He rested their foreheads together and they both panted as they tried to calm themselves down a little bit.  
“I love you.” Dean said in the smallest voice he had ever used. “I know.” And it was the fastest Dean had ever heard Cas speak and it took him a second to even register it because Cas was on him again, pushing him against a wall and kissing down his neck.  
“Bed, Cas. Please” Dean gasped as Cas sucked just below his ear.  
\---------------  
“Hey Mom?”  
“Yes Sam?”  
“Um.. I just witnessed something very gross but also very fantastic.”  
“Did you now?”  
“Yeah uh.. Dean and cas were just going at it in the hallway.” They smiled at each other.  
“Finally”  
“Finally“  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, it was really fun to write! leave me a comment and a kudos and I'll try to keep up the codas for most of the episodes of this season. 
> 
> tumblr- phantasticallydepressed


End file.
